


„Nigdy nie ufaj kłamcy.”

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Ragnarok, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisany w jednej części oneshot, w języku polskim xD. Pisany z nudów..</p><p> </p><p>Opowiadanie: Opowiadanie jest moje, postacie, nie..<br/>Pomysł: Całkowicie mój ^^..<br/>Ilość: 1/1. - Zakończone.<br/>ilość stron: 2.<br/>Treść: Dla każdego.</p><p>HOMOFOBI MÓWIMY STANOWCZE NIE!!<br/>Czytasz na swoją własną odpowiedzialność, a chamskie komentarze wsadź sobie tam, gdzie słoneczko nie dochodzi :)! *Aggressive mode :D*</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Nigdy nie ufaj kłamcy.”

Nigdy nie ufaj kłamcy, a kłamcą jest Loki. Raz wejdziesz z nim w układ, a on zniszczy Cię.. Zabiję w tobie zmysły i... Zniknie Loki to Bóg.. Loki to utrapienie. To psychoza, nienawiść i... Ktoś, komu trzeba pomóc za wszelką cenę. To trochę tak jak by miałby być swego rodzaju obietnicą. Obietnicą końca świata i początkiem czegoś nowego… Lepszego! Ale czy jeśli kłamię to czy można mu, chociaż raz zaufać? Czy jeśli zaufa się kłamcy to czy to nie jest tak jakbyś zdradził samego siebie?  
Uderzenie.. Tępy ból… Śmiech i… śmierć.  
\- nigdy nie ufaj kłamcy.. - Szepcze ktoś tuż przy twym uchu. Pakt się zakończył i teraz tylko śmierć nas czeka. Czeka… Taka piękna… Taka nie winna.  
Szkarłat..! Wąż, znów próbuje odgryźć mu głowę, ale za miast ugryzienia czuje… Czuje coś gorszego! Okropny tępy ból… Jad węża!  
\- Nigdy nie ufaj kłamcy.. – Znów ten piekielny głos. Śmiech i zapach palonego truchła. Płacz.. Drżenie ciała. Upadek. Wrzask.  
Nigdy nie ufaj kłamcy. Nigdy nie ufaj kłamcy, syczy wąż. Krzyczą wszyscy… Poza jednym…  
Kłamca upada na kolana, a wąż próbuje go zjeść. Loki płacze. Kłamca zaciska oczy! Nie chce tego słyszeć! Nie chce!  
\- Ja zaufam kłamcy…  
I Loki zamiera, gdy słysz to ponownie.  
\- Ja zaufam kłamcy…  
Podnosi głowę i widzi postać, jakby sylwetkę, którą tak dobrze zna i którą tyle razy już zdołał zranić… Osoba podchodzi do niego i… Podnosi go do góry i razem opuszczają grotę. I nie ma już nienawiści… Nie ma już dziewięciu światów… Nie ma już niczego… Nikogo… Oprócz nich… Pocałunek, jest obietnicą… Obietnicą czegoś nowego… Lepszego…

The End..


End file.
